big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederation of African Football
Issa Hayatou |general = Hicham El Amrani |website = www.cafonline.com }} The Confederation of African Football (CAF, ; ; ) is the administrative and controlling body for African association football. CAF represents the national football associations of Africa, runs continental, national, and club competitions, and controls the prize money, regulations and media rights to those competitions. CAF is one of the biggest of six continental confederations of FIFA. Although it is just three years younger than the UEFA, CAF still has a long way to go in order to improve the quality of the national and local competitions. CAF has been given 5 slots out of the 32 available since the 1998 FIFA World Cup in France, this increased to 6 in 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa, to include the hosts. The number of places returned to 5 for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. CAF was founded on 8 February 1957 in Khartoum, Sudan by the Egyptian, Ethiopian, South African and Sudanese FAs, following former discussions between the Egyptian, Somali, South African and Sudanese FAs earlier in 7 June 1956 in Avenida Hotel in Lisbon, Portugal. Its first headquarters was situated in Khartoum Sudan for some months until a fire outbreak in the offices of the Sudanese Football Association when the organization moved near Cairo. Youssef Mohammad was the first General Secretary and Abdel Aziz Abdallah Salem the president. The administrative center since 2002 is located in 6th of October City, near Cairo. It was initially made up of 4 national associations. Currently there are 56 associations, 54 full members beside Zanzibar and Réunion Island as associates. (see the bottom of this page or ''List of CAF national football teams). The current CAF President is Issa Hayatou. History Competitions Africa Club Union Cup (ACUC): Continental The main competition for men's national teams is the African Cup of Nations, started in 1957. In 2009, CAF will be organising another competition for men's national teams, the African Nations Championship composed exclusively of national players playing in the national championship. CAF also runs national competitions at Under-21 and Under-17 levels. For women's national teams, CAF operates the CAF Women's Championship for senior national sides and the CAF Women's Under-20 Championship at under-20 level, since 2008 there is a CAF Women's Under-17 Championship for under-17 sides. CAF also organizes the UEFA-CAF Meridian Cup with UEFA for youth teams. In futsal there is the African Futsal Championship. In Beach soccer there is the CAF Beach Soccer Championship. Also, CAF is responsible for organisation of the football events during the Pan African Games. Club CAF also runs the two main club competitions in Africa: the CAF Champions League was first held in 1964, and was known as the African Cup of Champions Clubs (or just African Cup) until 1997; and the CAF Confederation Cup, for national cup winners and high-placed league teams, was launched by CAF in 2004 as a successor to the African Cup Winners' Cup (begun in 1975). A third competition, the CAF Cup, started in 1992 and was absorbed into the CAF Confederation Cup in 2004. The CAF Super Cup, which pits the winners of the Champions League against the winners of the CAF Confederation Cup (previously the winners of the Cup Winners' Cup), came into being in 1992. 2010 Togo Expulsion Controversy CAF has been the subject of widespread media controversy and criticismhttp://www.bbc.co.uk/blogs/piersedwards/2010/01/caf_decision_over_togo_makes_n.html following a decision to ban Togo from the next two Africa Cup of Nations matches, after Togo briefly withdrew then tried to rejoin the competition following an armed ambush on their bus which wounded and killed several passengers, including players. Togo appealed to the Court of Arbitration for Sport, with FIFA president Sepp Blatter stepping in to mediate. The ban was subsequently lifted with immediate effect on 14 May 2010, after a meeting of the CAF Executive Committee. CAF Members Confederation of African Football / Confédération Africaine de Football (CAF) - 1957 54 Full Members * - 1964 * - 1976 * - 1963 * - 1964 * - 1964 * - 1957 * - 1957 * - 1958 * - 1968 * - 1965 * - 1963 * - 1959 * - 1964 * - 1986 * - 1967 * - 2012''South Sudan admitted as a member of CAF'', SuperSport.com, Retrieved 10 February 2012. * - 1964 * - 1960 * - 1980 * - 1964 * - 2000 * - 2005 * - 1960 * - 1986 * - 1967 * - 1963 * - 1964 * - 1963 * - 1968 * - 1980 * - 1960 * - 1964 * - 1963 * - 1957 * - 1964 * - 1964 * - 1969 * - 1972 * - 1965 * - 1966 * - 1994 * - 1998 * - 1966 * - 1986 * - 1962 * - 1968 * - 1963 * - 1992 * - 1978 * - 1986 * - 1957 & 1992 * - 1978 * - 1960 * - 1980 2 Associate Members * - 1993 * - 2004 Regional Federations } - 1973 & 2003 * - 1994 * - 1994 * - 1973 * - 2012 Central African Football Federations' Union (UNIFFAC) - 1978 * - 1978 * * * * * * * Council of Southern Africa Football Associations (COSAFA) - 1997 * - 1997 * - 1997 * - 2000 * - 2000 * - 1997 * - 1997 * - 2000 * - 1997 * - 1997 * - 1997 * - 2007 * - 1997 * - 1997 * - 1997 Non-regional Members * # - Excluded from CAF and from 1st African Cup of Nations in 1957 due to Apartheid # - Member of UNAF from 2005 to 2009 and from 2011 - Withdrew from UNAF on the 19th of November 2009 but return on 2011 # - Non-FIFA member associations holding associate membership of CAF | (North Africa)}} ]] |} CAF Regional Zones CAF Zone 1 - Northern Zone * * * * * CAF Zone 2 - Western Zone A * * * * * * * * CAF Zone 3 - Western Zone B * * * * * * * * CAF Zone 4 - Central Zone * * * * * * * * CAF Zone 5 - Central Eastern Zone * * * * * * * * * * * CAF Zone 6 - Southern Zone * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Summer Olympics qualifiers ;Legend *1st – Champions *2nd – Runners-up *3rd – Third place *4th – Fourth place *•''' – Group stage *q — Qualified for upcoming tournament * — Qualified but withdrew * — Banned/Disqualified * — Hosts Men Women World Cup Participation and Results ;Legend *'1st' – Champion *'2nd' – Runner-up *'3rd' – Third place *'4th' – Fourth place *'QF' – Quarterfinals *'R16' – Round of 16 (since 1986: knockout round of 16) *'GS' – Group Stage (1930 and since 1950) *'1R' – First Round (1934 and 1938) * •''' — Did not qualify * — Did not enter * — Withdrew * — Banned * — Hosts Men's World Cup Finals The following CAF members have competed in the following FIFA World Cups. Teams are sorted by number of appearances. a As Zaire. *'''Firsts **First African team to qualify for the World Cup: (1934) **First African team to win a match in the World Cup: (1978) **First African team to qualify consecutively for two times: (1986) **First African team to reach the knockout stage: (1986) **First African team to reach the quarter-final: (1990) **First African team to host the World Cup: (2010) **First African team to reach the knockout stage and the quarter final the next edition: (2010) *'Only's' **Only African team that has always qualified to the knock out stage: (2010) Women's World Cup Finals The following CAF members have competed in the following FIFA Women's World Cups. Teams are sorted by number of appearances. *''q – Qualified for the 2015 Women's World Cup'' FIFA Confederations Cup ;Legend *1st – Champions *2nd – Runners-up *3rd – Third place *4th – Fourth place *GS – Group stage *Q — Qualified for upcoming tournament * •• — Qualified but withdrew * • — Did not qualify * × — Did not enter / Withdrew from the Africa Cup of Nations or withdrew from the Confederations Cup / Banned * — Hosts Rankings Men's National Teams Rankings are calculated by FIFA. Last updated December 19, 2012 Women's National Teams Rankings are calculated by FIFA based on matches played over the last four years. Last updated August 17, 2012 CAF overall ranking of African Clubs titles The following clubs are the top 10 clubs in CAF competitions. Update as of 5 February 2011 in chronological order. Top 20 African Clubs Rankings are calculated by the IFFHS based on matches played over the last year till the date of release. Last updated September 30, 2012 CAF overall ranking of African Clubs Rankings are calculated by the CAF based on points gathered by African teams throughout their participation in international club tournaments organized by either the FIFA or the CAF since the establishment of the first African Cup of Champions Clubs in 1964. CAF Best Footballers of the Century The voting to select the best of the century refers to three categories: male player, goalkeeper and female player, and is obtained from five different steps. The resulting best players and goalkeepers were honored during the "World Football Gala 1999". Voting process as explained by the IFFHS. CAF Best Player of the Century CAF Best Goalkeeper of the Century CAF Best Women's Footballer of the Century CAF Golden Jubilee Best Players Poll In 2007 CAF published the list of top 30 African players who played in the period from 1957 to 2007, as part of the celebration of CAF's 50th anniversary, ordered according to an online poll. Top/Best 15 African Clubs Continental Football Clubs Ranking - Africa Latest Update: After matches played 2012 Africa Club Rankings: Rnk Team Country 1 TP Mazembe Congo DR 2 Al Ahly Egypt 3 ES Tunis Tunisia 4 Al Merreikh Sudan 5 Al Hilal Omdurman Sudan 6 Cotonsport Cameroon 7 Vita Club Congo DR 8 Kaizer Chiefs South Africa 9 Dynamos Zimbabwe 10 Etoile Sahel Tunisia 11 Orlando Pirates South Africa 12 Zamalek Egypt 13 Recreativo do Libolo Angola 14 Stade Malien Mali 15 Djoliba Mali CAF's Anthem On September 18, 2007 the CAF launched a competition for all African composers to create its Anthem. The CAF anthem is a musical composition, without lyrics, which and reflect the cultural patrimony and African music. The duration of the anthem is 74 seconds. The chosen anthem was first published to the site on January 16, 2008. The usage of the anthem and its composer are still unknown. Announced September 18, 2007 See also CAF competitions CAF resolutions Related articles *History of CAF *List of presidents of CAF *List of first international of African national teams *IFFHS Africa's best clubs of the 20th century External links *Confederation Of African Football official CAF site *Confederation of African Football, Soccerlens.com. Retrieved: 09/10/2010. *CAF video highlights *The history of the Confederation Of African Football *Listen to CAF Anthem CAF Anthem References Category:Confederation of African Football Category:Association football governing bodies in Africa Category:1957 establishments Foot af:CAF ar:الاتحاد الأفريقي لكرة القدم az:Afrika Futbol Konfederasiyası ca:Confederació Africana de Futbol cs:Confederation of African Football da:Confédération Africaine de Football de:Confédération Africaine de Football et:Aafrika Jalgpallikonföderatsioon el:Αφρικανική Συνομοσπονδία Ποδοσφαίρου es:Confederación Africana de Fútbol eo:CAF eu:Afrikako Futbol Konfederazioa fa:کنفدراسیون فوتبال آفریقا fr:Confédération africaine de football gl:Confédération Africaine de Football ko:아프리카 축구 연맹 hr:CAF id:Konfederasi Sepak Bola Afrika it:Confédération Africaine de Football he:קונפדרציית הכדורגל של אפריקה rw:Ishyirahamwe ry’Umupira w’Amaguru muri Afrika lv:Āfrikas Futbola konfederācija lt:Afrikos futbolo konfederacija hu:Afrikai Labdarúgó-szövetség mt:Konfederazzjoni Afrikana tal-Futbol mr:आफ्रिकन फुटबॉल मंडळ ms:Konfederasi Bola Sepak Afrika nl:Confédération Africaine de Football ne:अफ्रिकी फुटबल संघ ja:アフリカサッカー連盟 no:CAF nn:CAF pl:Confédération Africaine de Football pt:Confederação Africana de Futebol ro:Confederația Africană de Fotbal ru:Африканская конфедерация футбола sq:Konfederata futbollistike e Afrikës simple:Confederation of African Football sk:Konfederácia afrického futbalu sl:Afriška nogometna konfederacija so:CAF sr:КАФ fi:Confédération africaine de football sv:CAF tr:Afrika Futbol Konfederasyonu uk:Конфедерація африканського футболу vi:Liên đoàn bóng đá châu Phi zh:非洲足球協會